Playing House
by Crimejunkie
Summary: A one shot of tony and ziva. my summary sucks


**A/N: **Heyy guys I really hope y'alls enjoy this! I am kinda stressed sorta a little with school and writing gets some of the stress out. I don't want to have to keep up with a story so I am working on just a bunch of one shots. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy! I love all my readers!

**Disclaimer: **Can I own NCIS? I don't and if I guess maybe I shouldn't joke about it the feds might arrest me;) anyway I don't own I just playyyy!

It had been 5 years since Tony Dinozzo had finally admitted how he felt to the girl he loved. At the time he was worried what she would do, what she would say, how this would work out for him, would she talk to him anymore? These were all the thoughts going through Tony's head when he finally decided that there was nothing else he could do. One of his best friends Abby Schuto had told him that, if he didn't tell her, than she would. She told him he had until the end of the day or she would tell her that Tony loved her. As Tony looks back at it no, he realizes Abby was right, that was the best decision he had ever made in his life. He was now married to the woman of his dreams, and now they were busy, playing house.

Ziva and Tony had been married for about 4 years now and they already had a beautiful set of half Italian, half Israeli twins. Two beautiful girls named Rachel and Tali. They were the second best thing that had ever happened to Tony, and he was perfectly happy to spend as much time in the world with them as he possibly could. Gibbs understood, and when he called the team in at night or odd hours he tried not to call the Dinozzo's, and if he did he made it clear only one of them was supposed to come in. What Gibbs didn't know was that there was about to be another addition to his wonderful family. Ziva was pregnant with a baby girl. As Tony looked back on how far he and Ziva had came, from her threatening to kill him with a paper clip, to now being happily married and playing house. They had told Eli about them when they found out that Ziva was expecting the first time, and much to everyone's surprise, he actually wanted to know the twins and wanted to be part of Tony and Ziva's new life. He even came to the states to visit them and to meet his grandkids. It was one of those weird things that Tony never thought would happen… As Tony looks back on all of his life he realizes how lucky he is. He looks back at how far he has come over the past thirty something years, and how far he still has to go. He cannot believe he is currently married to the woman of his dreams, and that she feels the same way about him as he does her. He can't believe that through everything that each of them has been through that they found each other. Actually if he were to tell the truth, he would have to admit that he didn't deserve any of what he has. He doesn't deserve the wonderful family he has, the beautiful woman who was wonderful enough to become his wife, the amazing team he is a part of, and his superb friends.

As Tony looked back on his wedding and engagement to Ziva, he realized how much he really loved her. When you first look at Ziva you would think she wouldn't really care that much about a wedding, but as their engagement went on, Ziva's plans just kept getting bigger. The wedding was turning into a huge event and Tony didn't know how to handle it. His fiancé was truly turning into a bridezilla. She was getting pissed at the caterers and florist because they wouldn't do stuff just how she wanted it. She went through five or six wedding planners because "none of them had the right idea." In the end they found the perfect wedding planner, she had loads of experience; she could basically pick out everything Ziva liked and wanted in her wedding without really talking about it all that month. Natasha was the perfect woman for the job. She made Ziva shine on her wedding day and made it all so much more special for Tony and Ziva. Tony was actually really glad, though he would never admit it, for how bridezillay Ziva got. It got them the perfect wedding. From the second he caught a glance of her walking down the aisle he was in heaven. She looked absolutely stunning. Everything after that went like a blur but he knew that that was probably the first best day of his life, and that it was an amazing way to start his new life with his wonderful bride.

Tony walks into Tali's room and looks down at her perfect sleeping form. He remembers back to the day that she and her sister were born, man was that day hell. He remembers how Ziva was in labor for almost a full day. They had got to the hospital early because they didn't know what to expect. It ended up that they could have waited for a while longer, but just to be on the safe side they rushed there as soon as the contractions started, and even thought the nurses didn't want to give them a room yet, with all of Ziva's threats, the nurses finally caved and found a room to place her in. She sat in that room for another twenty hours just waiting for all the shit and pain to be over and to hold her beautiful little girls. Man Ziva had been a nightmare. It was all worth it though Tony decided in the end. The girls were the light of his life and one of the main things he now lived for. He thought back to when Tali and Rachel were babies, and how even though it was very tiring, he was so glad that he had another child on the way, and was glad that he would be able to add to his already amazing family.

Tony quietly shut the door to Tali's room and walked down the dimly lit hall to the master bedroom. Ziva was already in bed reading a book while waiting for him to come to bed. As Ziva sees Tony enter the room, she quickly sticks her bookmark where she is and sets her book on the side table. She can see that Tony is a little preoccupied with something so she asks him, "Tony baby tell me, whats on your mind?"

"While Zeevahh, I have been thinking, about how far we have come, I mean remember when you first started you threatened to kill me with a paperclip? And now you're having our third child! Did you ever think that we would be so lucky?"

"Tony, I never in my wildest dreams ever believed I would end up with someone as amazing as you. You are my world, and I don't know what I would do without you. From the time I came to NCIS I knew that I loved you, I just had hoped that someday you would be able to love me back. I had no idea that you would actually love me, let alone tell me. I never believed that this kind of life was the life for me, but you, Tony you have proved me wrong. You have shown me that with the right person I can be that kind of woman. The woman who is in love and who got to marry the most wonderful guy ever. Tony, everything you have given me is amazing, and makes me feel so special. You make me feel loved in everything I do, and I am so glad that you gave me that and continue to give me that every day of our lives. I am excited that we are having a third child, and that this little baby will be one more to add to our family. Tony, you are the only many I have ever loved this much, and you have made me realize what it really means to live. Tony I love you so much."

That was all Tony needed to hear to make the rest of the night fade away, so they could wake up the next day and continue their game of playing house.

**A/N: **So like I say with everything I write, I hope you guys really like this. I hope you guys find it fun or interesting or something. Anyway Peace Out!

3 Kyla


End file.
